fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Tymczasowy admin
Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, nasz trzeci administrator Guurahk nie jest do dyspozycji od dłuższego czasu. Razem z Kopaką staraliśmy się wszystko przejąć na siebie, ale po pewnym czasie stwierdzamy, że trzecia osoba musi być. Guurahk z przyczyn niezależnych i usprawiedliwionych jest nieobecny (np. szpital) i przez myśl nam nie przyszło go praw pozbawiać, ale wybrać jego zastępcę. Taki jak nazwa forum wskazuje admin tymczasowy, który będzie działał do czasu powrotu Gura i być może będzie adminem przy jego dłuższych nieobecnościach (lub w sumie nieobecnościach każdego z sysopów). Tradycyjnie, szybko w tydzień się chcemy z tym uporać, więc: Zgłaszamy się 3 dni (04.-06 kwietnia). Wymagania: * długi pobyt na wiki (minimalne minimum 2 miesiące) * Nie mniej jak 500 edycji * Konieczne posiadanie GG :::::::::: Vezok999 18:52, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) Co należy do obowiązków nowego admina? Zapomniałem o jednym z najważniejszych: co trza będzie robić * Pisanie walk turnieju (mniej więcej raz na 3 tygodnie) * Uczestnictwo w konferencjach adminów na gg- sprawy dotyczące wyglądy FB, jego modernizacji i wprowadzaniu nowości * Nadzorowanie spokoju na FB (wandalizmy) * Inne Zgłoszenia * * Z ogromnym zdziwieniem stwierdzam, że spełniam wszystkie wymagania...P.S. Już jutro zdjęcia moich M.O.C.-ków! *RoKiz Może nie spełniam w pełni wymogów, ale zawsze chciałem napisać walkę Fanclubu :3 Głosowanie Glosowanie będzie dla nas tylko wskazówką, tak jak i wszystkie osiągi itd usera. Ostatecznie nowego kolegę po fachu wybierzemy my Gresh250 *Power Dragon 18:34, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) *Lord Vox 18:45, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) *Antroz007 08:42, kwi 10, 2011 (UTC) *Kani--Nui 11:34, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Takanuva737 * Banderwil *Bartii 18:19, kwi 13, 2011 (UTC) *The Champ Is Here!!! 06:21, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) *Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 08:49, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) *--Kubix2000 13:32, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Dyskusja' Cóż, wszystko spełniam, ale wystarczy mi rollback, dochodzę do wniosku, że chyba nie byłbym dobrym adminem. Opowiem się raczej za Greshem. Kani--Nui 14:19, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) 0.0 to beze mnie już się takie rzeczy dzieją? Nasz wspaniały Mr. V i Rurek nie dają rady? Och jestem wzruszony chłopaki. Aż się łezka w oku kręci. Nie sądziłem, że jestem taki potrzebny. Tak, to ja. Wasz Gurek. Najwidoczniej te wszystkie ciepłe słowa na moim blogu jakoś mnie uratowały (no i rzecz jasna leki :D). Qrde wstrząs anafilaktyczny to nic fajnego. No nic jeśli Ci tak Veziu i Rurku zależy możęcie sobie wybrać nowego admina, ale Guru Joe znów jest na fali :)--Guurahk 15:28, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Nie mogłeś wczoraj wrócić ;P? I czytaj ze zrozumieniem. A co do wyborów- kontynuujemy. Jeżeli następnym razem kogoś z nas nie będzie tak długo, to będziemy mieli przynajmniej zamiennika Vezok999 15:44, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Dokładnie. I ile razy mam mówić, że nickiem jeśli chodzi o mnie? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ta, zgłosiłem się... Sam nie wiem po co - i tak mam małe szanse... Szczerze mówiąc, to z obecnych kandydatów zagłosowałbym na Gresha, ale pożyjemy - zobaczymy RoKiz 15:53, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Ech szkoda minął już termn zgloszeń ale itak nikt by pewnie nie zagłosował a pozatym spełniam tylko jedno wymaganie.--Antroz007 18:18, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Głowa do góry, może następnym razem :) A co do admina, to głosujemy na rezerwowego. Vezok999 18:31, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Czemu dowiedziałem się dopiero dzisiaj? Że też akurat przez te dni nie wchodziłem na FB... Ja pierniczę (ale i tak byście mnie nie wybrali...) The Champ Is Here!!! 06:21, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Taka, nie gniewaj się, że nie głosuję na ciebie. Po prostu są ludzie którzy mogli by to wszystko ogarniać... --Kubix2000 13:32, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) Volg wygrywa? D:> Vox 11:30, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) O, już nie wygrywa xD Vox 11:37, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Biedny Takanuva, Volg remisuje z Greshem, choć: #Gresh ma już Rollbacka (like me :D) i jest dłuużej, ale jest niestety chory #Bandek... no nie widzę go jako admina i nie wydaje mi się, żeby go wybrano... #Solidarność Rollbacków - Gresh na admina, Gresh na admina!Kani--Nui 11:39, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) : Gresh też nigdy nie odszedł z wiki Vezok999 12:00, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) Tanakian355? Vox 16:39, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Who the hell is it? Kani--Nui 16:42, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Może miało być Tonakin? W każdym razie głos nie ważny Vezok999 16:52, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Tymczasowy admin A więc tymczasowym adminem zostaje Gresh! Gratulacje.